1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to martial arts combat, and, more particularly to systems and methods for martial arts competitions including martial arts games, team competitions, and a martial arts combat league.
2. Description of Related Art
Martial arts may be considered one of the most popular participation sports in the United States and abroad. According to statistics from the National Association of Professional Martial Artists, an association for martial arts instructors and schools in the United States, there are over 28,000 martial arts schools in the United States, 72 American-based martial arts associations, 53 martial arts publications, 88 martial arts equipment and supply companies, 3 million martial arts websites, and over 600 martial arts tournaments in the United States each year. Estimates of persons participating in martial arts in the recent past vary between 18 and 25 million individuals. According to these estimates, 52% of persons participating in martial arts in the recent past may be over 18 years of age, and 48% may be under 18 years of age.
In addition to being a popular participation sport, martial arts are also an important source of entertainment. For example, nearly ninety four million adults saw martial arts-related movies in the United States in 2003. Six of the top grossing films of 2003 included martial arts themes. For nearly three decades martial arts themes have consistently drawn viewers to movies on the big screen and television. Martial arts related television programming has been similarly popular in the form of series television programs and sports specials. Strong cable television ratings for the annual U.S. Open World Martial Arts Championships, the world's largest martial arts tournament, and other televised martial arts competitions indicate that many individuals watching television want to see martial arts competitions on television.
Furthermore, the video game industry often features martial arts themes in video games produced for children and adults. Overall, there is a desire by consumers of entertainment media for martial arts related competitions and programming.
Martial arts competitions and games exist in many forms. However, many of the existing martial arts competitions and games do not encourage active fan participation or create loyal viewers that repeatedly watch or attend the martial arts competitions and games. In most cases, existing martial arts competitions and games are watched or attended by viewers as single, isolated events. Existing martial arts competitions and games do not engage viewers in a series of events or encourage identification of viewers with individual competitors or teams.
Needs exist for unique systems and methods for martial arts games and competitions that appeal to martial arts watching viewers and the general public.